


A Demigod Life Is Not My Thing

by AHitsu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Demigods, Gods, Idiotic adventure, It's really cool you should read it, Multi, Percy Jackson Universe, Sarcasm, Thanatos needs some help, and it's the characters' jobs to help fix it, demigod - Freeform, violence?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHitsu/pseuds/AHitsu
Summary: Look, man. A demigod's life isn't my thing. And it isn't yours either.Trust me, you wouldn't want a life when monsters and Gods are out to kill you. And they're bloodthirsty for it.A curse for a lifetime, and ugly monsters? Hades, no!My name is Alexis Hunt, and I'm warning you.





	A Demigod Life Is Not My Thing

**Author's Note:**

> AY I'm back, this time with a friend! Props to @AHitsu for this amazing story, idea and all!

I know… a demigod’s life is cool! Well, let me tell you- it isn’t, at all. No. Nope.

  It’s terrible. Being attacked by monsters every day is not on your bucket list, trust me. Meeting gods that almost kills you every other day is never fun. Unfortunately, it’s when you’re a smart and dangerous demigod.

  Don’t read any further if you don’t want to get pulled into any of this conflict.

  You’re still here? Wow, you’re stubborn. Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you.

 

My day started with a piercing sound of an alarm clock. I heard a loud thud from my room door which definitely woke me up. I sat with a slouch, looking at my mirror across the room. My hair looks like a bird’s nest, dear lord.

  Oh my god, I’m going to be late for class. I don’t care if it is summer vacation tomorrow; if I’m late I’m going to be stuck in school all summer!

  I showered and got dressed. Examining my appearance, I was utterly speechless. I looked even worse than from when I woke. I quickly tidied up my room. My bag was placed at the corner where my sad-looking jacket was at.

  As soon as I locked my door, the annoying jock of our school just had to bump into me. My day had just gotten worse.

  My mother told me not to pick fights but this guy seriously gets on my nerves. I’ve changed school twice so far on this year and I don’t intend on wasting my summer by hearing lectures on how terrible I was with my impulse.

  “Hey, Latina!” he called. Oh goodness, he’s calling me.

  I purposely ignored him until we reached the hall that connected the dorms to the school building but I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. Before I knew it, my back was pushed onto the wall. I grunted then glared up at him. He had a smug grin on his face and I felt my blood boil.

  “Scott,” I spat.

  He dared to laugh with his lackeys nervously staring at us. No one else dared to approach me especially when I have a mean, brooding look (let’s keep it PG, eh). Got it from my mother but my impulse is from my father, she said. Speaking of whom, I’ve never met the guy in real life. I want to meet him but I have other priorities like beating the heck out of this smug guy.

  Scott gave me a look, “Going somewhere, Hunt? Looking for your girlfriends, I’m sure.”

  I rolled my eyes, “You’re jealous that I get more girls than you?” I teased, “I expected more from you, Way.”

  He growled, his sharp blue eyes could kill me if those were weapons. His grip on my shoulder tightened. “Trust me, Hunt. I could do a lot more than just break your arm. And if it wasn’t for – what the hell are you doing, Summers?”

  As if on cue, my friend showed up with a horn in his hands. I cursed under my breath.

  I probably didn’t say this but this school is known for its notorious delinquents. Not actual delinquents, but problematic children. Example: those who ran from home, those who just hates the authority, problems like that. If you want to know why I’m here, you probably could guess already.

  I do things out of spite which pisses off a lot of people including teachers. I know how to get under people’s skin. I just _love_ doing it. Just to see their reactions, you know?

   Plus I have ADHD, I can’t help it. I need something to do.

  Just three years ago, I was kicked out of juvie,- five times-for picking fights and well, things that bad guys do.

  I’d be a pretty awesome bad guy, to be honest.

  To the matter at hand, Charlie Summers is my friend that I got from the start of the year. He’s been following me since then like a lost puppy.

  He had a grin that made me smirk. He was up to no good.

  “Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for our school’s Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!” he howled. His index finger was hovering over the horn’s trigger. He continued to give a satisfying speech on how Draco deserved a second chance, and whispering loudly enough for us to hear for him (Scott) to act better. “Action, actors!” he blew the horn which startled some of the teachers in the hall.

  In an instance, the hall was in frenzy. I managed to drag him away from the crime scene before the teachers could get to us. They always know it’s us.

  We were laughing by the time we got into class. The worst class in the whole school and judged by every student and teacher. Harsh but I’m proud to be in it.

  “That was amazing, Summers,” I beamed. It’s been a while since someone stood up to Scott. And I’m glad it’s Charlie.

  He turned with a dramatic pose, “I am,” he said smugly.

  I couldn’t help but laugh. He gave me chocolate bar; asking me what Scott was on about. I shrugged it off, knowing that I would certainly not care about it later on.

  Charlie knew about my background. He’s the only one I feel comfortable sharing it with. In return, he told me about his. We both have a complicated life to return to but at least he has a summer camp with his friends and family. When I asked him about it, he gave me an apologetic look and said that I’ll know about it someday.

  As curious as I was, I respect his privacy.

  Glancing around the classroom, it was quiet as usual. No one likes this class because it’s our class. And no one likes us because we’re in this class. Nothing beats a mutual relationship. Am I right?

  Anyways, Charlie worked on his pottery at his station while I went to mine at the back of the class to finish my painting of... whatever the hell I’m painting. Charlie said I drew a nice view of Mount Olympus, how he knows, I don’t know.

  The scene takes place above Manhattan. The clouds were golden mist that surrounded palaces Ancient Greek-style and cities that seemed so surreal. I didn’t tell it was part of my dream, if I did, people would think I’m _loco_.

  In the dream, I was able to go walk around and saw many mythical creatures that were supposed to be extinct and people that wore robes that I only saw on paintings or statues in museums: _satyrs, nymphs_ and more.

  I kept it to myself because the feeling of being there felt so real, I thought I was one of the people. I had worn a robe myself and my hair was in braids. My skin was flawless compared to usual tanned and bruised and scarred one, which I got from my past fights. The robe was white and my hair was longer than my punk pixie cut. It was auburn but it had a sort of shine that made me attracted. I continued to walk around but the scene suddenly shifted.

  I was at a camp, a nice-looking camp full of kids coming over for the summer. I gawked at the amount cabins that looked different from each one.

  One was decorated nature-themed. One looked just like the fake Zeus palace as I call it that’s in Washington. Another had similar design to it, only it looked empty even with a lot of kids roaming. It didn’t look like it was empty but I could see the dust forming and cobwebs on the walls.

  I could smell the sea from a cabin where I saw a tanned boy smiling with a sword in hand. He had even more scars that looked like it didn’t come from normal fights. Some looked like it came from sword wounds or a big slash. I walked towards him and felt my boots sinking in the earth. His eyes were on me. I stood frozen in place.

  It’s a dream, isn’t it?

  He stepped closer but I felt my legs sinking lower into the ground. He carefully studied me like a predator would to a prey. He was making a decision if I was an enemy or I was a random trespasser. He opened his mouth and put a hand on my shoulder, “Who are you?” I wanted to talk but my throat was closed.

  I clawed at my throat and he seemed to get the gesture. “Calm down, it’s a dream,” he said. It didn’t seem to convince me but somehow I felt myself trusting him. He had a hand out for me to take so I reached out but my hand fell through his as if I was transparent. I felt dreadful.

  “You’ll be okay. Nothing’s going to happen to you,” he assured.

  For a minute, I managed to etch his facial features into my mind. His black hair and sea-green eyes seemed to attract power but I knew that was just a front. A brunette came along, calling for him, “Percy!”

  We both look at her. She had a book in one hand, the other waving at him. “Annabeth’s looking for you,” she yelled from afar, coming closer.

  Taking a closer look at her, I realised she had curly hair like my mother only she has it up in a high ponytail. Baby hairs sprouted and curled on her forehead and onto her temples. An orange camp shirt that said: _CAMP HALF-BLOOD_ with a Pegasus above it. She had denim shorts on with hiking boots.

  I was about to look at other things when the ground swallowed me up whole.

  The scene shifted to a cave. I’ve never done well with them. This will be _very_ wonderful.

  A door was standing regally. It looked like an old door that emitted an eerie aura that made me attracted to it. I don’t know how to feel about that.

  I went to touch it when a man in cloak came and said, “Don’t touch it.”

  I retracted my hand, only now did I see the door trying to pull me in. One touch and I would die, even if I’m dreaming.

  The man pulled me back, wings covering us. It was his. I started to question my sanity but he assured me that it was normal. No, it isn’t.

  He handed me a neck accessory, a choker-looking thing. I’m not entirely sure what it was but it had an inverted torch as the main attraction with bone designs.

  His cloak was hiding his face but I could tell that he was someone gorgeous. His skin was like teakwood and his scent was calming. He was definitely taller than me.

  “My child, use this gift well. Think of a weapon and it will appear. Pray for help and it might help you on your journey,” he said with certainty.

  Before I could reply, I broke into a cold sweat. I realised that I had passed out. Charlie was calling for me and I was on the floor with Violet Lee fanning my face. I sat up whilst wiping my sweat.

  “What happened back there, you just fainted out of nowhere.” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

  I managed to tell him that it was another one of my episodes. I never seem to figure out what’s wrong with my condition. Not even doctors know about it.

  A new condition, they said. Good news; they’re naming the condition after _me_! Bad news; they have _no idea_ how to cure it.

  This came along the weirdest eyesight ever. When I described them to my doctor, he said that I might have colour blindness. The type that sees black and white but I could see through that. I could see the underwear they wear (you would not liking seeing your math’s teacher’s underwear, especially when it’s a he), the nerve system in their body; every single one of them. The muscles, the bones, and the guts even. It is disgusting.

  So I made glasses for myself (broke them), then I made a very rare and custom-made contacts. It gets itchy every now and then. I must not be wearing it because the unnerving sight is back. Then I realised, I _was_ wearing them.

  I blinked it away and I see things solidifying themselves.

I looked at Charlie, “How long was I out?” asking wasn’t really a good thing to do especially when you don’t want to know the answer.

  His answer did me justice though. It is noon now so I slept throughout half the day. So less time at school and more time at home.

  I turned to thank Violet who smiled in response. She was one of the many people that went to the same camp as Charlie. Rick came, our other friend. He also went to the summer camp. He used crutches because his leg had a growth problem.

  I stood up and my legs felt wobbly. I feigned ignorance to the light feeling and sat down on the chair, making it seem more natural.

  “Are we ready for summer or what?” Charlie said enthusiastically. His grin was contagious.

  Soon we were all telling stories about how we’ll spend the holiday. Unfortunately, I was just going to my stepbrother’s place in San Francisco. He didn’t tell me the address because he wanted it to be our little secret.

  Charlie frowned when I said San Francisco but shrugged it off when I asked. Of course, his house is there too but he hated his house. It’s not my story to tell, so ask him.

SCHOOL ENDED. Was my big word for this place, I was delighted when the bell rang.

  We parted ways to our dorm rooms.

  I cleaned whatever was messed up and changed into my casual clothes which consisted of: a black shirt that said SUP, PUNKS! and other designs, faded jeans and boots.

  I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my bag from the corner. I didn’t have any other bags because I came only a few months ago and got suspended a few times.

  The moment I slipped my hand in my pocket, I felt something strange. I took out what was inside and felt my stomach drop.

  It was the choker from the dream. I pinched myself but I didn’t slip out of it nor did it change scenery. I nervously examined it but it didn’t disappear.

  The inverted torch stood out as the rest of them blended in the silver fabric. There were butterflies, poppies and swords engraved as skeletal versions of themselves. Black lining on the upper and lower to make the silver stand out.

  I reluctantly put it on, it was uncomfortable but I might as well try it out.

  If all the dreams I had were real then, I must be crazy to believe that. Not even Charlie or my mother would believe in me.

  I went to the bus stop before hitching a ride to Manhattan. I walked around before heading to my parents’ house.

  “I’m back!” I shouted.

  There’s no response so they must still be working. I dragged three fingers across my chest; something my mother taught me when I was young. She said it was to ward off evil but I didn’t think it was true. I do it out of habit because my mother would ask me to do it every time we go in and out of the house. It was one of the little things I shared with my mother. Other than her nasty brooding face and quirky smile, she’s both beautiful and awesome.

  We were planning to go camping for the summer but we haven’t confirmed yet. Or maybe it was just me having wishful thinking.

  I unlocked the door with the key I always keep. The door creaked when I opened it. I hummed a tune as I went in. My room was just around the corner so I threw my bag in before making myself some food.

  It was just a simple mushroom soup and garlic bread set. Sad, but it’ll do.

  It only took me a few minutes to finish it all and wash the plates. Then I went into my room, it was just the way I left it. I had laid down on my bed after taking off my contacts.

  The darkness quickly enveloped me in its embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Give kudos, comment and subscribe for more! xo Hitsu & mnchkn


End file.
